1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computers in general, and in particular to computers having a universal serial bus (USB) port. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for providing management storage via a USB port of a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a large company, there is often a need to store information to computer systems for management purposes. Such information may include lease details, employee ownership, physical location, etc. of the computer system.
In the past, computer systems were equipped with a radio-frequency identification device (RFID) chip along with an additional storage device to allow the above-mentioned management information to be stored within the computer systems. The management information can be read with a radio-frequency scanner without the necessity of booting up each computer system. However, the usage of RFID chip in computer systems for storing management information was not broadly adopted because of its cumbersomeness.